The present invention relates generally to the field of flexible displays, and more particularly to controlling the rigidity of flexible displays.
Typically, electronic devices such as computer systems, cellular devices, and media players are provided with displays. Flexible display technologies can be implemented by electronic devices, but can result in over-bending of the electronic device. The user of the electronic device may desire a rigid display for certain applications and a flexible display for other applications. Providing a method to control the rigidity of flexible displays can offer users of electronic devices the ability to manipulate flexibility in flexible displays, in accordance with the user preferences.